1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicles and, in particular, relates to motor homes and travel trailers that are adapted to expand in size so as to increase the effective interior living space of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles are becoming increasingly popular with people who wish to retain the comforts and conveniences of home while spending extended periods of time away at remote locations. In particular, recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, fifth wheel trailers and travel trailers, are modestly priced mobile structures that provide an enclosed interior living space and shelter for individuals who are traveling away from home. In more elaborate configurations, the recreational vehicle typically includes amenities such as a bedroom, a bathroom with a sink and a flushing toilet, a kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, and sink, and a generously sized living area with reclining chairs and an entertainment center. Furthermore, a recreational vehicle can be easily parked at a wide variety of locations so that users can enjoy the amenities of the vehicle at their favorite destination. Consequently, people who use recreational vehicles can usually be assured of a comfortable living environment at their preferred destination without having to rely on the availability of suitable hotels.
In response to consumer demand, manufacturers have developed increasingly larger recreational vehicles. However, state and federal laws limit the dimensions of recreational vehicles that can be transported on public roads, thereby limiting the living space within the vehicle. In particular, current regulations specify a maximum length, otherwise known as the maximum allowed length, of highway bound travel trailers to be no greater than 40 feet. Furthermore, current regulations specify a maximum width, otherwise known as the maximum allowed width, of highway bound travel trailers to be no greater than 8.5 feet. Thus, the recreational vehicle industry has devoted considerable resources to develop improved motor homes, fifth wheel trailers and travel trailers that increase the living space of the vehicle in a manner that is consistent with the forgoing size restrictions.
Consequently, manufacturers have developed recreational vehicles with one or more extendable structures, commonly referred to as slide-outs, that provide the user with a supplemental living space when the vehicle is parked. In particular, the extendable structure is adapted to extend into a deployed configuration during the time that the vehicle is parked so that the living space within the vehicle is increased by an amount which is substantially equal to the supplemental living space of the extendable structure. Furthermore, the extendable structure is adapted to retract into a retracted configuration during the time that the vehicle is being driven or towed so that the traveling dimensions of the recreational vehicle are within the maximum allowed width and length.
The typical extendable structure or slide-out is positioned within an opening of the housing of the recreational vehicle and is comprised of a plurality of walls that form the supplemental living space therein and an opening that provides access to the supplemental living space. In particular, the walls of the typical slide-out are comprised of a lower horizontal wall that forms a single level planar floor which substantially aligns with an adjacent floor of the vehicle housing and an upper horizontal wall that forms a single level planar ceiling which substantially aligns with an adjacent ceiling of the vehicle. Furthermore, the extendable structure or slide-out is comprised of an outer vertical wall that is adapted to align with an outer wall of the motor home or travel trailer while the slide-out is placed in the retracted configuration, and a pair of horizontal side walls that join the upper and lower horizontal walls and the outer vertical wall together.
Such an extendable structure, when in the retracted configuration, is positioned so that the outer vertical wall aligns with the side wall of the recreational vehicle and so that the remaining walls, including the lower horizontal wall, of the extendable structure are positioned within the interior living space of the recreational vehicle. Consequently, in the retracted configuration, the housing of the vehicle forms a more aerodynamic shape having a width and length that are within the maximum allowed width and length for road travel.
In a deployed configuration, the extendable structure extends from the vehicle so that the walls of the extendable structure extend from the opening of the housing of the vehicle so as to align the opening of the extendable structure with the opening of the side wall of the vehicle. Consequently, the floor of the extendable structure extends through the opening of the housing so that the effective living area of the recreational vehicle is increased. Furthermore, the walls of the extendable structure effectively become exterior walls of the recreational vehicle so that the interior living space of the recreational vehicle is enlarged.
In a typical recreational vehicle, the living space is enclosed by the vehicle housing wherein furniture and fixtures are typically placed along the side walls of the housing. Sections of the vehicle housing can be extended from the side walls of the housing using extendable members in a manner as previously described. However, the section of the housing comprising the bathroom is typically not extendable due to the practical considerations associated with movable plumbing fixtures.
However, in some circumstances, increasing the size of the bathroom of a recreational vehicle would be desirable. Generally, bathrooms in recreational vehicles are very small in size as many different living accommodations are positioned within the typical recreational vehicle. For example, the typical recreational vehicle includes a kitchen area, a living area and a bedroom area in addition to the bathroom area. Having all of these areas in a limited space requires that space be saved as much as possible. Since bathrooms are often not expanded through the use of slide-out assemblies, the bathrooms are often made small and compact to save limited space within the recreational vehicle.
However, small, compact bathrooms in recreational vehicles create an impression of the recreational vehicle being less like an ordinary house. In particular, in a small compact bathroom, the user has less space to move about while getting dressed. Moreover, the small compact bathroom, crowded with bathroom fixtures such as toilets, sinks and tubs can created a claustrophobic setting. The people who purchase recreational vehicles, and particularly high end motor homes and fifth wheel trailers, prefer the recreational vehicle to closely approximate the feel of an ordinary house as much as possible. Compact, claustrophobic bathrooms unfortunately inhibit this feel and thus diminish the appeal of recreational vehicles to many purchasers.
Moreover, while bathrooms provide a good example of a particular room within a recreational vehicle that is often cramped and uncomfortable, it will be appreciated that there can be other rooms or spaces within a recreational vehicle that are cramped and not readily expandable. As discussed above, most expansion of the floor space of a recreational vehicle occurs as a result of a slide-out moving outward from the exterior wall of the vehicle. If a room or space within the recreational vehicle is not adjacent a slide-out, the area of the room or space is generally fixed. For example, closets and wardrobes are often cramped and difficult to access as a result of their fixed limited size. When the vehicle is parked, however, it is often desirable for the users of the vehicle to have more room to spread out in.
From the foregoing, therefore, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved recreational vehicle that creates a more home-like impression. To this end, there is a need for a recreational vehicle design that has larger rooms and spaces, including those rooms and spaces not located adjacent a slide-out, such as bathrooms, when the recreational vehicle is being used as a living space while still permitting the recreational vehicle to meet the maximum travel size requirements.